(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a partition assembly which defines a plurality of compartments for use in a container. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a partition assembly which separates articles packaged in containers in an asymmetrical manner that facilitates ventilation of the partitioned compartments.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Partition assemblies are commonly used in container packaging for separating articles packaged in the containers and preventing the articles from contacting one another when the articles are being shipped or stored. This is true for breakable articles, such as glassware and other similar articles, but is also true when packaging easily bruised food items such as fruits and vegetables.
A typical partitioned container assembly is comprised of a container, such as a cardboard or paperboard box, and one or more divider partitions. Additionally, the container assemblies often include a separating sheet between every two divider partitions when a stack of two or more divider partitions is used.
The divider partition is inserted into the container and defines a plurality of separate storage compartments along a length and width of the container interior, each compartment capable of receiving a separate article to be packaged within the container. A typical divider partition is comprised of a plurality of vertical panels of paperboard, cardboard, or other equivalent material arranged in a crisscrossing pattern and is usually formed by interlocking a plurality of rectangular panel blanks together. A first set of one or more panels each has a series of one or more slots extending downward, in parallel manner, from the top edge of each panel and terminating midway through the height of the panel. A second set of panels, each having similar slots extending upward from the bottom edge, are typically arranged perpendicular to the first set of panels and the slots of each set of panels cooperate by engaging with one another to form the divider partition. In order to reduce inadvertent disassembly, partition dividers may also incorporate tabs, folds, adhesives, or other means known in the industry to lock the panels to one another. By varying the number of first and second panels, and the number of slots in each panel, various configurations of divider partitions can be constructed.
Typically, divider partitions are designed such that, when inserted into a container, the first set of panels are positioned parallel to a sidewall of the container and the second set of panels are positioned parallel to an adjacent sidewall of the container. In such a configuration, a plurality of rows of compartments are formed, each row having an identical number of compartments therein. However, various prior art divider partitions have utilized panels arranged diagonally to the side walls of the container as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,146. Typically, a diagonally arranged divider partition forms rows of compartments parallel to a sidewall of the container that alternate with respect to the number of compartments per row. For example, a row of compartments adjacent and parallel to a container sidewall would have four compartments, then the next row would have three compartments, then the next row four, the next row three, and so on. Because alternating rows typically reduce the number of compartments formed within a given container as compared to divider partitions having panels parallel to the side walls of the container, the use of diagonally arranged divider partitions may be disadvantageous if no other benefit can be realized from their use. One such advantage of using a diagonally arranged divider partition is that, in many situations, two or more panels can be formed from a single panel blank by folding the blank along one or more vertical fold lines to create a separate panel on either side of the fold line. Thus, the number of blanks needed to create a given number of compartments is reduced compared to divider partitions that utilizes separate panel blanks for each panel. This can reduce the cost and logistics associated with the assembly of divider partitions.
Divider partitions are typically only slightly taller than the articles being packaged in the containers. When the container is substantially taller than a divider partition, container assemblies often include a stack of two or more divider partitions within the container. In such a situation, it is common to place a separating sheet between each two divider partitions to prevent each of the articles packaged in the compartments of a first partition divider from contacting or resting upon another article in a compartment formed by a second divider partition that is directly above or below the first. The separating sheet is generally a flat rectangular sheet constructed of the same material as the divider partition panels and has a width and length corresponding to the internal length and width of the container.
When the articles being packaged are easily spoiled food items such as fruits and vegetables, it is desirable to circulate chilled air, ripening agents, and insecticides throughout the produce in the containers. For this reason, prior art partition assemblies frequently provide means for ventilating one or more of the compartments such as providing slots, holes, or perforations throughout the container assembly. Despite such means, it remains difficult to achieve adequate ventilation throughout the compartments of partitioned container assemblies.
The present invention overcomes the problem of insufficient ventilation of prior art partitioned container assemblies by utilizing a divider partition that provides asymmetric positioning of the compartments in a manner that facilitates ventilation of the compartments. Additionally, a separating sheet, optimized to work in conjunction with the divider partitions, can be positioned between stacked layers of compartments to improve ventilation between layers of partitions over that provided by traditional prior art separating sheets.